Moonstruck
by Broken Siren Song
Summary: Derek said Scott couldn't be with Allison because she was a distraction...But what if he had one of his own?...
1. Just A Little Bit

Chapter 1:

**Derek POV:**

I stood in front of the campfire. There was at least another twelve wolves around me, and we were waiting for another two. Well, everyone else was. There was only one wolf I was waiting for. Reece and Shane whistled when Tammy came running from the trees.  
>"You boys are barking up the wrong tree." She scoffed. She turned to her boyfriend Lewis, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Glad that the alpha hadn't taken him yet.<p>

"Hey." He replied.

"Missed you." She sighed. I looked away from their private moment and sat down on one of the damp logs.

"Hey." Tammy sat down next to me.

"Hey." I sighed.

"She'll be here." Tammy insisted.

"I know, it's just, I haven't seen her since the last full moon." I explained.

"How could I forget? My sister came back three days later, covered in bruises, scratches, _bleeding_…and the one that really got my dad, was the fact that she was completely naked, with a big grin on her face." Tammy laughed. Despite my usual grumpy attitude, I found myself smiling.

"How's the new wolf Scott coping?" She asked. I gave her a surprised look.

"What? She's my sister. We talk." She explained.

"He's improving." I said.

"Well maybe…" She trailed off, looking into the trees.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you hear that?" She whispered. I looked into the trees and listened.

"That's my Camero!" I jumped up and took off towards the screaming alarm of my car. I found it easily. The bright flashing of my lights and alarm made it obvious. There was no damage to my car. Only the door was open. I pulled the keys from my pocket, clicking the button to stop the noise.

"_SNAP!_" A twig broke from behind me. I span around, just in time to see a shadow blur past me.

"Tammy?" I called. Nothing. I took a step towards my car, when something shoved me to the floor.

"Oomph!" I grunted as the wind was knocked out of me. I jumped back up, not willing to be vulnerable.

"Gah!" I yelped when I was pushed back down. The shape blurred right over me and took off again. I shot for my car, when the door slammed shut and I had my chest pinned to the hood.

"Gotcha." A voice whispered in my ear. I grinned. Hands crept under my jacket to stroke my stomach. I span around and grabbed Paige and pinned her to the car. I took in all five foot seven of her. She had her long blonde hair down, with her usual dark make up. Her black leather jacket was zipped up half way with only a black lacy bra underneath. Her long legs were covered with her knee-high combat boots and light blue denim mini skirt.

"Long time no see." I grinned at her face.

"Hmm." Paige toyed with my belt buckle.

"Where have you been?" I tried to stay focused as her hands crept lower.

"Here and there." She licked her lips as she zipped my jacket down, sliding it off my shoulders.

"I've been worried." I swallowed as she unbuttoned my jeans, and I felt them becoming tighter. My face came closer to hers.

"You should know better then to worry about me. I'm more then capable of taking care of myself." She breathed as her hands came to rest where I wanted her most. I couldn't help myself. I crashed my lips onto hers, and she responded with the same eagerness.

"Mmm." She moaned into my mouth as I ripped open her jacket, being too desperate to remember it had a zipper. She pulled my jacket all the way off, letting it fall to the floor. I scooped my hands under her thighs and lifted her onto the hood of my Camero. Paige wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled my groin to hers, where I could feel how hot she was. Her hands scrabbled to pull up my shirt and lift it over my head. She pulled away to look at me, her eyes trailing all over my body.

"What?" I asked.

"Is it wrong to call a guy beautiful?" She smiled. I took her chin between my thumb.

"_You're_ beautiful." I smiled as my lips descended on hers again.

"Whoops." It looks like this part of the woods is taken." I heard Tammy and Lewis laugh from behind me.

"Get outta here!" Paige glared behind me. I heard them laugh again before their footsteps faded.

"Where were we?" Paige giggled.

"Remind me." I smiled. She let out a small laugh before pulling my jeans down. Letting my hard member loose. I kicked off my jeans behind me.

"Much better." She whispered.

"Your turn." I pulled down her skirt and tossed it aside. Paige pulled me closer again.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Always." She panted with flushed cheeks. I thrust myself forward, and was instantly rewarded with a scream. I buried my head in her neck and nipped at the flesh on her shoulder.

"Urgh! Fuck!" I groaned. I lifted her up into my arms and thrust deeper.  
>"Yes!" She praised.<p>

"Urgh! God!" I grunted.

"The name's Paige." She laughed. She buried her hands in my hair and grinded her hips. She then jumped down and pinned me to the floor, determined to be on top.

"No you don't." I wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her under me, spreading her legs so I could thrust inside of her again. She threw her head back in ecstasy and I felt the tips of her claws nudge against my back.

"Do it." I almost begged her. I gave another deep thrust and felt her claws rake down my back. Warm, red liquid trickled down my shoulders, and onto her heaving chest. I buried myself right to the hilt and that was it. Paige screamed out my name and I felt her clench, which triggered my own release. I collapsed onto her with me still inside of her.

"Ha, ha." She giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Does it seem to get better every time to you?" She panted.

"Yeah, it does." I smiled. I felt her fingers tracing the patterns on my tattoo.

"How's Scott?" She asked.

"Coping. He has potential." I said.

"Hhm." Paige snuggled deeper into my chest.

"Cold?" I asked her.

"I'm a werewolf Derek. That's a stupid question." She grinned.

"Wait here." I stood up and jogged over to my car to get the blanket from the trunk. I turned back to catch her staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are so…" She trailed off.

"I'm what?" I loved to see her tongue tied when she looked at me. It made me feel powerful, to know that I could make someone as beautiful as her weak in the knees.

"I don't know. You're just…perfect. Everything I ever wanted." She breathed. That was why I loved Paige. She knew what she wanted.

"You're acting like I'm a god." I scoffed.

"You are. You're _my_ god." She smiled.

"Here." I wrapped the blanket around myself and lie down net to here, pulling her in. I could feel her heartbeat against my chest, and it sent mine going. She kicked off her boots and wove her legs in with mine. She then unclasped her bra and pulled me as close as she could. And I felt her finger trailing along the joint in my right arm. Where I was shot.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. There isn't even a scar." I kissed the top of her head.

"Love you." She sighed.

"I love you." I replied.

"Ha." She chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"If someone had told me that I would be lying naked in the woods, after just having _amazing_ sex with Derek Hale, I would've said that they were crazy." She explained.

"And if someone told me that I would be lucky enough to have Paige Di Angelo in my arms, I would've said that they had lost it." I smiled into her sun kissed hair.

"You can't blame me! She scoffed.

"Remember how we met?" I grinned.

"I try not to." She laughed and stood up.

"Excuse me… But can you just see if I have a trap on my paw!" I ran towards her, ready to tickle her.

"Derek! No! Don't!" She laughed and ran to the trees. I sprinted after her, and I saw that she was headed for the lake. She dived straight in, with me right behind her. She dived under water and I lost sight of her. I felt something grab my ankle and pull me under. I smiled and swan back up to the surface, where Paige was waiting for me.

"C'mere!" I grinned and grabbed her by the waist. She squealed in laughter and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. We floated like that for a while, just floating.

"What was your sister saying, about you coming back completely naked?" I laughed.

"Oh! I had such I good time, I went for a walk, and forgot my clothes in the woods. I didn't realise till I got home why people were staring at me in the streets." She laughed. But I growled. I didn't like the idea of other men seeing her undressed. And she knew.

"Hey." She soothed. "I'm all yours." She insisted, pushing us towards the shore. "Every…single…last…part of me." She took my hands and guided them towards her breasts. I gulped. How did she do this? How did she make me want her even more every minute? How did she make me love her so much that my heart felt like it would burst? I was a twenty year old man, in love with a seventeen year old teenage girl.

"I love you. So much." I gulped.

"And I love you." She brushed her velvety tongue along the skin of my shoulder. I groaned as I felt myself become hard.

"Don't leave me. Ever." My eyes watered at the thought of losing her. I had already lost Laura. If I lost Paige, then I would break.

"Make love to me." She kissed along my jaw. I lowered us down towards the grassy sand, and pulled her under me. I loved this position. It felt like I was protecting her. Shielding her from harm. I never wanted her to feel unsafe. Vulnerable. I trailed kisses down her collar bone, along the swells of her breasts. She brushed her heels over the backs of my legs, making me want her more by the second. I had never thought I would be lucky enough to have someone like Paige. She made me feel like I could do anything. Like I could fly. Before she came into my life, I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. But then Paige rescued me from that bear trap, and the moment I heard her tell me her name, I knew it, she was the one. She caught me by surprise and flipped us over, grinning down at me, she pinned my arms above my head, and ghosted kisses along my chest. I hissed when she bit my nipple, making goose bumps all over my body. She sucked and nipped down my stomach heading towards throbbing erection. She paused, and I wondered if she changed her mind. I was about to see I she was okay, when, I felt her tongue creep across my groin. I yelped like a real dog, and I heard her giggle. She swooped back down on my face, and smashed her lips onto mine.

"Don't leave me. Ever." She repeated my earlier words. I pulled my arms free and tugged her down to my chest. I skimmed my fingers tips along her smooth thighs, and kissed behind her ear.

"Don't leave me, and I'll never leave you." I promised.

"Why would I leave you?" She looked horrified.

"You would if someone better came along." I looked away from her angel-like face.

"Derek…" She turned my head towards her. "It doesn't get better then this." She smiled. She lowered her hips onto mine, and I was sheathed inside of her.

"Mm." She sighed in contentment. She grinded her hips against mine, and I felt myself become harder…

I woke up the next morning with Paige tucked in my arms. Her breathing was shallow. She was sleeping. I smiled. She was right. We didn't get anybody better then who we had, and as long as I had Paige, I didn't want another. She was everything I had ever wanted. She was blonde, green eyed, smart, funny, _playful_, and constantly happy with a smile on her face. I wished my family were still alive. They would've loved her. Paige wasn't a Beta werewolf like me and Scott, she was an Omega. I knew. Because I had bitten her. I couldn't help it. She had been riding me out of the atmosphere, when my teeth had extended, and I felt the warm skin of her arm in my mouth. Her sister Tammy was an omega too. That was after Lewis had bitten her. I smiled and pulled her deeper into my embrace. After a while, her watch started to beep.

"Urgh." She groaned. "I have to get back. My Dad'll kill me if I'm late. He said one more time, and he'd chain me to a chair on the net full moon." She rolled her eyes. Paige's dad was human, but he knew about his daughters.  
>"I'll drive you back." I jumped up with her and she froze.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Maybe you should walk behind me." She gulped.

"Why?" I began to get worried.

"If I see you a minute longer, I'm not gonna be able to go home." She grinned. I smirked and motioned for her to walk ahead. We walked back towards my car in silence, and I was trying very hard not to look at her body. My car hadn't been touched, and it was still in the same place. We pulled our clothes on in silence.

"When do I get to see you again?" I asked once we were done.

"Soon." She promised. Paige brushed her fingers over my jaw and kissed my chin.

"Love you." I breathed.

"I love too." She smiled.

"Do you want a ride?" I motioned towards my Camero.

"Love one." She grinned as her eyes raked along my body. "But unfortunately, my dad's gonna kill me if I don't get back. She smirked as she skipped off, disappearing into the trees…

**How was it? This was my first attempt at a Lemon, so please be nice. I will update ASAP and I hope to hear from all of you reviewers out there! I borrowed a part from Finding Nemo, because I love that moment between Marlin and Coral, I thought it was really sweet.**

**Until next time!**

**XXXX**


	2. Help Me Close My Eyes

Chapter 2

**Derek POV:**

I tugged my shirt off and slumped down on my bed, exhausted. So many thoughts were running through my head: why did Kate show up after all this time? Who was the Alpha? Who killed Laura? But the question that I find myself thinking about the most: Where was Paige?

My body ached after the fight, and I was worried about Paige. She was right, she was more than capable of taking care of herself, as she had told me on many occasions. But I still worried. She was an omega wolf, and as my mate, I was my job to look after her. It didn't mean she let me though. I heard movement outside my house, and sniffed, it was Tammy. I heard my door swing open, and boots thunder up my stairs.

"Derek!" Wrong. It was Paige. "Derek!" She screamed. I stood and went towards my door.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Paige was going back and forth up the hallway.

"Derek! Thank god!" She crashed into me, and squeezed her arms around my waist.

"Is everything okay?" I hugged her back.

"What the hell happened? It reeks of Hunters around here. Are you okay" She began inspecting my body for injuries.  
>"I'm fine." I insisted.<br>"You sure? I'll kill them if they hurt you!" She growled. I smiled.

"Have I, ever told you, how hot you are when you're mad?" I grinned, taking her face in my hands.

"You may have mentioned it, once or twice." Paige brushed her hands over my chest.  
>"Let me remind you again." I smiled as my mouth connected with hers.<p>

"Hmm." She sighed as she kissed me back.

"Where have been? And why do you smell like Tammy?" I asked.

"Here and there. And I borrowed her jeans." She grinned. I scoffed. Whenever I asked her where she had been, she always gave the same response.

"How did you get here?" I threaded my fingers in her silky hair.

"I borrowed Tammy's 'car'." She shuddered.

"What's wrong with her car?" I asked.

"It's a Peugeot 1983. And it drives like a scrap heap." She glared at the floor.  
>"Well, we can have a sexy girl driving a non-sexy car." I smiled as I lead her down stairs.<p>

"And just where am I going to get a new car?" She sighed. "I can barely afford to help pay off my dad's gambling debts." Paige huffed.

"Well, I was saving this for when you turned eighteen, but I think that now would be a good time. I pulled her birthday present from its hidden place in the drawer. I handed her the blue and purple box. I pulled her onto my lap on the couch, and I saw her frown at the gaping hole in the wall.

"Scott." I explained.

"Oh. So when do I get to meet this…prodigy of yours." She tucked her head under my chin.

"You can't." I said.

"And why's that? You're not going closet homo on me are you? She laughed.

"Not funny." I began to tickle her sides.

"Derek!" She laughed.

"Open your present." I kissed her forehead.

"Your wish is my command." Paige smiled as she pulled off the lid of the small gift box. Inside was a key, with a wolf keychain.

"You're giving me a car?" She looked horrified. I knew why. She hated it when I spent money on her. She hated being spoiled, and that she couldn't afford to by me gifts. I wasn't her fault, her dad had built up himself a big gambling debt after her mother left, and she and Tammy were still paying it back to the casino and bank.

"I'm not giving you a car. It's a spare to my Camero." I whispered into her ear.

"As in your 2010 shiny black Chevrolet Camero, that _you_ drive around in?" She smiled eagerly.  
>"The very one." I caressed her face.<br>"Hmm. You're too good for me." She cupped my jaw.

"I think it's the other way around." I whispered. I pushed her down onto the couch and she wasted no time in wrapping her legs around my waist. I pinned her hands to the armrest on the chair. I pulled her shirt over her head and nipped at the skin of her neck. Paige breathed out a whimper, and arched her back, trying to get more friction with her hips. I used my other hand to pin her hips to the couch, and kissed her stomach.

"Stop teasing me…" She pleaded.

"You love it." I sucked the skin on her ribs, trailing my tongue back down her stomach. Paige pushed me onto my back, pausing as she looked down at me. I sucked in a breath at how she looked at me. She grinded into my rock hard erection, making me hiss.  
>"Derek! It's me!" I heard Scott come in.<p>

"Shit!" I shoved Paige's T-shirt over her head tried to get a hold on my raging libido. I hurried to the hallway to stop Scott.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, with panting breaths.

"What's wrong with you?" He frowned.

"I'm working out." I lied smoothly. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." He shifted his weight onto one foot.  
>"About what?"<p>

"When you said to me, that I knew nothing about love, you acted like _you_ knew. What was that about?" He asked.

"Another time. But I'm busy right now." I huffed.

"Doing what?" He pushed.

"Scott…Get out!" I pointed towards the door. I grabbed him by the scruff and tossed him towards the door.

"Jeez." I rolled my shoulders.

"Problems?" Paige smirked when I came back.

"No." I smiled at her.

"I want a shower." She skipped past me. I let her go and picked up her jacket from the floor.

"That was a hint." Paige said from behind me.

"A hint for what?" I turned to her.

"For you to get your sexy ass upstairs, and get in with me." She winked. I dropped her shirt and scooped her up into my arms, spinning her around.

"Where did you come from?" I breathed.

"Let's figure that at later, but right now I need a very hot and hard Derek Hale to take me upstairs and do with me what ever he pleases." She sighed innocently. I didn't say another word as I pulled her upstairs with me. I hurried towards the bathroom and pulled her inside with me. I slammed the door shut, pushing her up against it. My tongue invaded her mouth and she grinded her hips against mine. I tugged her jeans down her legs and pulled of her ankle boots. I lifted her up into my arms and pulled her legs around me. Paige reached over and turned the shower on. I unclasped the back of her bra, pulling it off and tossing it aside. I ripped her underwear clean off, not caring that it was probably the ninth pair that I had ruined. She jumped down and unzipped my jeans, pulling the down slowly, making sure her fingers dusted over my crotch.

"Commando. Nice choice." She laughed as she pulled me into the warm water. I hoisted her up again, using the wall to support her back. The water trickled over us, making her dark blonde hair go a deep brown. Her fingers skimmed down my back, and over my backside. She pulled them back up, to thread them in my hair as she slipped herself over my length. I growled against her throat and thrust deep. She moaned and leant her head against the shower wall. I grasped onto her thigh as I wrapped my other arm around her waist. Her arm reached to grab onto the shower shelf, and she knocked over a bottle of shampoo. She smirked at me before pouring some into her hand, and lathering up my hair. I groaned at the sensation. She was always so gentle with me, apart from when I begged her to claw my back. I crushed my mouth against hers and slipped my hand up her thigh and over her stomach. Despite being a werewolf, she _purred_, and massaged my scalp. I ghosted my hand up her back and ground my hips into hers. I felt her clench a few moments later, and she gripped my shoulders as she rode out her orgasm. I released soon after her and leant against her to steady my breathing. Her shallow pants resided after a while and she kissed behind my ear. I turned the shower off, and put the plug in, turning the tap for the bath to fill. I lay down and pulled her into my lap. Paige took the sponge and soaked it in the water that was pooling around our bodies. She then poured the body wash onto it, and began to wipe it over my body. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the side. Her wipes were gentle, and she turned in my lap to face me to get a better angle. I opened my eyes to look at her, and stroked her hair back.

"Hmm. Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." I smiled back. Paige raised the sponge to my shoulders, and began washing them too. I paused when I noticed a mark above the right side of her chest: a tattoo.  
>"What's this?" I stroked my finger over the heart.<p>

"It means that my heart's taken, and that it belongs to someone very special." She gazed down at me.

"He sounds like a really lucky guy." I smiled.

"Actually, his girlfriend's the lucky one." She kissed my forehead.

"They both are." I replied, kissing her mouth, already wanting and _needing_ her again.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _The front door banged.

"Derek!" Scott's voice called up.

"Can I meet him now?" She asked, not taking her eyes from my face.

"Not yet." I said.

"Oh." She pouted. "Not even for just a minute." She looked up from under her lashes.

"No." I gulped.

"Please?" She bent her head to kiss my ribs. I grunted at the feeling.

"Y-you can't." I felt my arousal stir again as her kisses trailed lower.

"Derek! Your door's always open!" Scott warned.

"I'm coming!" I yelled.

"Just for a minute…" Her mouth descended over my dick, and her tongue flicked the tip. I yelped and pull her up to my mouth, completely forgetting that Scott was just outside the house. I switched off the water and hoisted her out of the bath. I almost dragged her to my room and threw her on the bed. I slammed the door shut and Paige extended her arms for me. She pulled me down on top of her, almost instinctively. I tried to keep my body weight from crushing her, but she knocked my arms out from under me and pulling me down onto her.

"Oh! Jesus Christ!" Scott's voice sounded from behind me. The door slammed shut and his footsteps thumped down the stairs. Paige laughed and pulled a black button up shirt from my closet. She buttoned it up with three left open.

"Not exactly how I wanted to meet him." She laughed.

"Did you know he was coming upstairs?" I frowned.

"Maybe." She winked.  
>"Bad girl." I scolded playfully.<p>

"Yes I am." She tossed her wet hair playfully, and I growled. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and pinned her to my bedroom wall.

"I can hear you!" Scott called up.

"Fun's over." Paige pecked my mouth and jumped down, heading for the stairs.

"What do you think you're doing" I said.

"_I_ am going downstairs, to meet Scott, whilst _you_ get changed." She stated. I sighed. It was useless to try and stop her. Once Paige had her mind set on something, she did it.

"Here." I tossed her a pair of boxers, seeing as I had ruined her underwear. She slipped them over her legs, and continued her way down stairs. I hurriedly pulled on some clean jeans and a grey shirt before following Paige. She was just about to step onto the last stair, when she heard me coming. She waited for me as I came to stand next to her.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." She replied. We walked towards the den, and I saw Scott sat on the couch.

"Wow. He must be younger then me." Paige smiled as Scott looked up.

"Only by a year and a half or so." I said. I sat on the couch opposite him. Paige went to sit by me, but I grasped her waist and pulled her into my lap. I hated it when I couldn't touch her. On the rare occasions that she slept over, I would normally wake up spooning her.

"Paige this Scott, Scott this is Paige." I introduced them.

"Hi." Scott raised his hand.

"Howdy' do." Paige replied.

"Are you…one too?" Scott asked nervously.

"Am I a…Oh! A wolf? Yeah." She smiled.

"Did the Alpha bite you too?" Scott said.

"No. I'm not a Beta. I'm an Omega." She explained.

"An Omega? How does that work?" Scott began to get curious.

"An Alpha is someone who is in charge. A Beta is someone who is bitten by an Alpha and an Omega…"

"Is someone bitten by a Beta." Scott finished her sentence.

"Exactly." Paige smiled.

"Who bit you?" He asked. Here we go…

"Derek." She grinned, wrapping her arms around my neck. I kissed the top of her head and encircled her waist.

"And you're okay with that?" Scott looked shocked.

"Why wouldn't I be? Aren't _you_ okay with what you are?" She asked him, a puzzled look on her face.

"No he's not. He's looking for a cure." I answered for him.

"What?" She gasped. "Aren't you grateful for what you are?"

"No. I don't want it." He said.

"You should be thankful. This isn't a curse like the legends say. It's a gift." She frowned.

"That sounds familiar." Scott glared at me.

"It was Paige that reminded me of that. I was just repeating her words to you." I held up my hands. Paige smiled at me and pecked my cheek. She snuggled into my embrace.

"Wait. You said I couldn't be with Allison because she was a distraction, why do _you_ have a girlfriend?" Scott frowned.

"Because my girl isn't human." I smirked and smoothed out Paige's hair. Now that it was drying, it was staring to curl.

"So are you the same as me and Derek?" Scott spoke again.

"Not _exactly_. I still turn on the full moon and whenever I want, but I don't look the same." She chewed her lip.

"Why aren't you the same?" Scott asked.

"Well, Alphas go full wolf, Betas go half wolf half human. But Omegas hardly go wolf at all." She explained. "We're still fast and strong. But all that happens when we change, is I get the claws and my eyes change colour, but that's it."

"You're still hot though." I whispered in her ear.

"Okay…so how did you two meet?" Scott rubbed the back of his neck.

"Another time." I sighed when Paige rubbed circles on my shoulders.

"Okay then. See you around. Nice meeting you." Scott nodded at Paige and walked out.

"Hmm. He seems nice." Paige smiled. She hopped out of my lap and came back with a brown paper bag.

"What's that?" The smell coming from it was absolutely mouth watering.

"I brought your favourite: Roast Rabbit." She smiled. She brought two plates with knives and forks from the kitchen.

"Smells good." I praised her.

"Hopefully it tastes better." She went to kiss my cheek, but I turned my head to catch her lips. I stared at her in my shirt. She sat there, looking like every male teenagers wet dream.  
>"What was that for?" She leaned her forehead against mine.<p>

"No reason." I kissed her nose. Paige swung her legs around so that she was facing me.

"What about dinner?" I breathed across her lips.

"It can wait." She whispered as she pulled my shirt over my head…

**Did you like it? I tried to do a little better this time with the lemons and all, so I hope you'll R&R!**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I update.**

**Until next time! **

**XXXX**


	3. Next To You

Chapter 3:

**Scott POV:**

"Wait, so you're telling me, that _Derek_, as in, scares-the-crap-out-of-me-Derek? Has a girlfriend?" Stiles gawked.

"That's right. But I think it's more then a girlfriend/boyfriend thing. I think…and dare I say it? But I think that they love each other. As in, _love_ each other." I whispered as I shut my locker.

"Wait. Derek? _The_ Derek Hale? Is in love?" Stiles checked.

"What other Derek do we know? I asked.

"Wow. Is she cute?" Stiles grinned.

"I wouldn't even try it. The whole time I was there, he had his arms wrapped around her like… I dunno. But I think that he'd knock out any guy's teeth for just looking at her." I shuddered.

"So, that's a 'no' on meeting her?" Stiles frowned.

"You got that right. I don't think he even wanted me to meet her." I said.

"Huh. Do they bang?" Stiles grinned.

"Aw! Come on Stiles!" I walked away.

"Wait! Come on man, I'm serious!" I heard him scramble after me.

**Derek POV (4 months ago):**

I ran through the woods at my incredible speed. The alpha was close, I could sense him, _feel_ him. Twigs snapped in front of me. Gotcha! I shot forwards on all fours, pounding my way through the trees. I froze when I heard voices close by. Very close. I backed up towards the shadows, hiding myself.

"Come on. We've been out here for hours. You said you heard wolf, but wolves haven't lived in California for almost four to six years." A tired voice moaned. It was a girl.

"Just a few more minutes okay? If you're so tired, give me the flashlight and go back to camp." Wow. What was that? That was no girl, it was…an angel.

"Fine, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and there's a bag of Tofu burgers back at camp with my name on it." The other girl sighed. I couldn't see them, but I heard the leaves crunch under their feet, and the beam of the flashlight.

"You're such a whiner." The angel-like voice sighed. Her footsteps grew closer, and another set walked in the opposite direction. I took another step back into the shadows, being as quiet as I could. Her shape grew closer, and I was able to make her out. What I saw, knocked the breath out of me. She was fairly tall, standing at about five foot seven. She wore a brown leather jacket with a white fur collar and matching cuffs. She wore a pair of dark jeans over her slender legs with a pair of brown flat boots. But it was her face that I was staring at. Her hair was blonde and wavy, reaching almost to her waist. Her eyes were almond shaped, but it was the colour that caught my attention. They were a bright electric green, almost...alive.

"Whoa." She stumbled over a branch, regaining her balance as she nearly fell. I crawled forward, curious about her. She hears a wolf howl and she doesn't run, she comes looking for it! She stepped over a log, being careful not to trip again. I was too busy staring, that I didn't notice that she was getting closer. I snapped out of it and rushed backwards…and wished I hadn't. SNAP! I howled in pain as something clamped down over my wrist. I looked up to see the girl making her way towards me.

"Hello?" She called into the trees. If I hadn't been whimpering in absolute agony, I think that she wouldn't have found me. Her shape came towards me, and she froze when her eyes caught sight of me. But the strange thing was, she didn't look afraid of me in my wolf form. She looked almost…fascinated. She shone her flashlight onto my arm. I couldn't open the trap with only one hand, so I was stuck. She took a step towards me and I growled.

"Don't you snarl at me!" She scolded. She walked towards me with confidence and kneeled down in front of me. She was even more stunning up close. She grabbed a thick stick, and used it as leverage to pry open the trap. She held it open whilst I pulled my wrist free. It heeled quickly, and the girl picked up the trap.

"Be more careful next time." She smiled at me. Wasn't she afraid of me? She stood up and turned to walk away. Was she crazy? You never turned your back on a werewolf! Never! She walked back into the trees and disappeared into the dark. I waited for my wrist to heel completely, before I crept after her. I didn't bother with all fours, but instead I climbed the trees and jumped from branch to look down on her. A fire glowed some distance away, and I realised that must be where she was camping. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and approached a sleeping older man on the floor. He had fallen asleep with an empty beer bottle in his hand.

"Dad?" She nudged the man with her boot. He grumbled something ad woke up.

"Hey, sweetie." He smiled.

"C'mon. Let's get you to bed." She helped the man stagger to his feet, and guided him to an orange tent. She unzipped it and helped him inside. "Where's Tammy?" She asked.

"She went home. Lewis called her." Her father collapsed onto his sleeping bag and began to snore. She rolled her eyes, zipping the sleeping bag back up. She rummaged through a backpack, and pulled out a black velvet book. She sat in front of the crackling campfire and began to write. I watched her for a good five minutes, before I climbed down the tree, and circled her. I stopped about fifteen yards away, standing directly opposite her, concealed by the trees. After a while, she closed the book, left it by the fire on the log, and entered her tent. She zipped it up and the glow of the fire outlined her body. I swallowed as she pulled her jacket off and tugged her shirt over her head. She lay down and pulled a blanket over her body. I felt my face shifting back to human as I approached the black book on the log. I opened it to the first page, and noticed that it wasn't just any book, it was a sketch book. The first one was of an oak tree. The second was a Labrador with a lolling tongue, the third, was a kitten lying on its side. Then after that…nothing. Only a folded piece of paper at the back of it. I opened it, and my eyes widened. It was me! In my wolf form. So she hadn't been writing, she was drawing me, but the position was strange. I was facing a camp fire, and the girl was on the other side. She knew I had been watching, she knew I had followed her back. I noticed an address in the top corner at the back:

_Di Angelo Motors_

_23 Corbin Street_

_Beacon Hills_

_California_

I tucked the book into my back pocket. I was going to pretend I had found it, and return it to her. So that I could meet her for real. I strolled of towards my house, and fell back onto my bed, eager for the next day.

I woke up early, like someone had screamed in my ear. I bolted upright in bed and last night flooded back to me. I jumped into the shower and scrubbed down quickly before grabbing a pair of jeans and a black shirt and running out to my Camero. The wheels skidded against the dirt as I shot down the dusty road. I found the place easily enough. It looked like one of those Junkyards that you saw in the Fast and Furious movies. My heightened senses picked up a song playing inside. I recognised it as Latinos Go Dumb. I looked through the window to see a girl dancing in the office. Her hair was a light red, so she wasn't the girl from last night. I turned my car off and walked towards the door. I walked straight into the office.

"Hello? Hello!" I called. But the girl couldn't hear me over the music. Someone passed me and switched off the stereo. I recognised him as the man from last night, which meant I was in the right place.

"Can I help you?" The girl's father asked me.

"I think so. Does this belong to you?" I asked the red head, holding up the book.

"No that's not mine but…Hey sis!" She called out the door.  
>"Coming!" The angel like voice called. Oh yes. She was here. She came bustling through the door in a pair of shorts and a cut off tank top. I gulped at the view of her flat stomach and toned legs. What was the matter the matter with me? I was Derek Hale! I had faced against an Alpha, and lived. But this girl made my heart beat so fast that I thought I was having a heart attack!<p>

"Um…Is this yours?" I held up the little book.

"Oh. I've been looking every where for that. Thanks." She took the book from my hand. She smiled up at me.

"Okay well we have to go and check on that car now. C'mon daddy." The red head pulled her father out the door.

"Thanks for bringing this back. I dunno what I would've done if you hadn't." She looked up at me from her lashes. "When I couldn't find it this morning, I thought that it had been stolen." She smiled knowingly. "How did you find it?"

"My house is just east of where you were camping. I found it this morning when I went for a walk. You must have left it behind." I said.

"Thanks again." She smiled.

"Derek." I held out my hand.

"Paige." She replied…

2 Weeks Later

"You bit me!" Paige gasped at the blood leaking from her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to!" I panicked. I had really fucked up now.

"You bit me." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry." I clasped her face in my palms. But instead of crying she was smiling.

"Thank you." She kissed me.

"What?" I gawked.

"You bit me." She laughed. "She threw her hands up in the air and danced around in a circle. "You bit me!" She cheered.

"Is that a good thing?" I stared.

"It's a perfect thing!" She jumped into my embrace.

"So does this mean I'm not in trouble?" I grinned at her.

"Well actually, you are." She smiled slyly.

"And why would I be in trouble?" I asked.

"Well you bit me before I could finish. You're going to have to make it up to me." She grinned. "I'll take an earth shattering orgasm from my sexy boyfriend to go please." She whispered into my ear.

"Coming right up." I pulled her into the living room and lay her on the couch…

**Hey guys. Just an AN to say that if I don't start getting some reviews, I'll stop this story. Coz I got at least 20-25 favourites and author and story alerts, but nobody bothered reviewing. So if no-one does, hen Moonstruck will stop, and I'll start working on my version of season 1!**

**XXX**


End file.
